


Back to the Gate

by McKayRulez



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: A little rhyme that I thought of after hearing the news that Stargate is getting a new series.





	Back to the Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's a lame rhyme, sorry, but the hype is realllll! ;) Also I wanted to get the info out there for those who didn't hear about it. Anyway, who else can't wait for Stargate Origins?

Back again to the universe,  
we love to traverse.  
Galaxies so grand and diverse.  
A Stargate world we love to be immerse.

Haters gonna hate but fans appreciate.  
At this rate, we're going back to the gate.  
Revealing past fate might be late.  
But I don't care, it's a date.  
  
I hope it'll be great,  
I don't wanna wait.  
Let's go one more time,  
through the Stargate!


End file.
